


Parlare di niente

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Potresti lasciarmi da solo?" vs. "Torna."





	Parlare di niente

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: parità

  
Lance chiude gli occhi e sente l'acqua sotto di lui, sopra di lui, intorno a lui. Chiude gli occhi e non riesce a riaprirli. Preferisce così. Con l'acqua della piscina intorno a lui, la notte perenne che dovrebbe avvolgerlo, ma che non arriva a lui. Non c'è quello che gli artisti disegnano, l'illusione di essere parte del cielo e dell'acqua insieme non c'è. Lance non ha mai visto niente di poi così artistico. È anche vero che lui non ha mai avuto un occhio poi così artistico. Si è sempre concentrato sui dettagli, i punti dove colpire, mai nel panorama completo. Immagina che sia per questo che non è un artista. Ma non per questo non può godersi quello che ha, quello che prova, quello che vede. E ora c'è solo questo buio, dovuto un po' all'inquinamento luminoso, un pochino all'inquinamento in generale, un pochino al fatto che lui non sta guardando verso il vetro sopra di lui, ma che si sta concentrando su se stesso. Sul suo buio.   
  
Lance tiene gli occhi chiusi, perché adesso guardare fuori non importa. Le stelle, che gli sono sempre importate, che sono state la cosa più importante per lui fino a ora, non importano. Lo spazio, che lo tiene lontano da casa, non importa. Le persone intorno a lui non importano. Importa semplicemente essere, stare in mezzo all'acqua e cercare di liberare tutti i pensieri che adesso sono intrappolati nella sua mente. Cercare solo di prendere la calma dell'acqua e portarla dentro il suo cuore, dentro la sua mente, dentro il suo corpo. Perché è questo quello che gli hanno insegnato a fare da quando era piccolo.  
  
A volte ci sono cose che gli danno fastidio e non riesce a reagire nel momento stesso in cui la cosa succede, perché la rabbia è troppa e sente di non riuscire a farla uscire dal suo corpo nel modo giusto, non senza distruggere qualcosa a cui tiene. A volte i suoi sentimenti diventano così grandi che dimentica di essere parte di un Universo, e pensa di trovarsi da solo, in un vuoto assoluto, come in questo momento. E quindi deve restituire quest'energia all'Universo, in qualche modo e Lance deve chiudere gli occhi con più forza, deve cercare di tirare fuori ogni emozione, ogni sentimento, ogni rabbia che lui non riesce a sopportare. A volte i sentimenti sono così tanti e così tanto intensi che lo paralizzano. E non può vivere paralizzato per sempre.   
  
Ci sono delle onde, nonostante si trovi in una piscina. Ci sono delle piccole ondine che si frantumano sopra le sue guance e a volte arrivano fino a i suoi occhi e Lance è abituato a bere acqua piena di cloro, quindi non pensa di doverci fare poi così tanto caso. Spera solo che non ci sia troppa pipì. E a questo punto apre gli occhi e fa una smorfia, perché, davvero?, qui doveva arrivare il suo pensiero? Fa cadere il corpo verso il fondo e rimane a galla con la sola testa.  
Quindi guarda verso l'alto e vede il nero del cielo. Il nero della piscina. Il nero di se stesso.   
  
Vorrebbe concentrarsi solo su questo. Sulla sua respirazione e l'acqua, ma non può farlo, ovviamente. Non può fare mai niente. E per quanto Lance tenga gli occhi chiusi sente lo spazio intorno a lui e la persona che lo guarda, in silenzio, giocherellando con le sue stesse dita. Lance apre e chiude gli occhi, passandosi una mano bagnata sul viso e sospira.  
Keith sta al bordo della piscina, con i piedi in acqua, lo sguardo puntato verso questi e quel suo stupidissimo sguardo triste, un po' del broncio che Lance non avrebbe voluto vedere in questo momento e, beh, sembra starlo aspettando. Lance in questo momento non vuole che nessuno lo stia ad ascoltare, o ad aspettare. Pensava se ne sarebbe andato nella prima mezz'ora, ma invece ancora sta lì, con il suo costume rosso, con le righe laterali bianche e il suo broncio. Mentre Lance si gira di nuovo verso l'altro lato della piscina e chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo e prova a fare di nuovo il morto, rimanere a galla con tutto il corpo, sdraiato, mentre tutto fluisce via.  
  
Lance non è arrabbiato. Non è nemmeno triste. Sta solo cercando di lasciare andare tutto. E vorrebbe poterlo fare da solo, lontano da tutti, cercando di non fare male a nessuno, ma Keith rimane lì. Rimane in quel punto ad aspettarlo, come se fosse un qualche tipo di cane da guardia, o da compagnia, come se se fosse rimasto qui quel tanto che basta forse tutto quello che Lance gli ha gridato contro potrebbe scomparire. Come se il semplice fatto di stare insieme in una stanza dovesse sistemare tutto quello che c'era di male in loro due.   
  
E Lance non vuole pensare a questo adesso. Vuole solo sentire il vuoto, vuole che tutto scompaia e magari scomparire anche lui, mentre tutti vanno avanti e provare a diventare qualcosa di nuovo. Se avesse dato abbastanza all'Universo, un giorno, l'Universo avrebbe dato qualcosa in più a lui, forse per sbaglio e Lance si sarebbe sentito un pochino meglio, si sarebbe sentito più -alla pari con gli altri. Lance continua a guardare verso l'alto, con i suoi occhi che riflettono il vuoto davanti a lui e in cui è immerso. A volte vorrebbe -Keith dovrebbe andare via.   
  
“Non ti voglio qui” mormora, e un pochino d'acqua gli entra nella bocca, mentre parla, ma non importa. Lance chiude gli occhi, aggrotta un po' le sopracciglia. Cerca di concentrarsi su se stesso e l'unica cosa di cui è sicuro, però, è dello sguardo su di lui, dal bordo della piscina.  
  
Keith non è bravo con le persone e forse quelle cosa che ha detto, quel sei il membro più debole della squadra, quel se non ti alleni come fai a pensare di migliorare, quel suo sguardo irritato, quel suo scoccare la lingua contro il palato, forse per lui non vuol dire niente, e forse non voleva veramente dire o fargli capire cose come il fatto che ci sono degli scalini, all'interno della squadra, e lui sta lì, un po' lontano, un po' troppo in basso in questa gerarchia. Forse Keith non voleva fargli capire questo, ma... e non gli piace nemmeno questa nuova situazione, in cui Lance scappa e Keith lo insegue, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
  
La piscina del castello, una volta sistemata, doveva diventare il suo posto in cui scomparire, il suo rifugio, ma sembrano essere tutti decisi a dargli fastidio, ad arrivare nel momento sbagliato, gridare e risvegliarlo da questo torpore in cui decide di farsi cadere. E quando è Hunk a farlo, buttandosi nella piscina a bomba, per poi arrivare fino a lui e abbracciarlo, provare a farlo affogare, facendo gare di schizzi, per Lance va bene. Va bene anche quando invece a farlo è Pidge, che lo convince a farle da cavia per alcuni suoi esprimenti, o che decide di fargli scherzi in cui Lance casca sempre, non importa quante volte lei glieli faccia. Va bene anche quando sono Shiro o Allura a interromperlo, per parlare, per discutere delle cose più disparate e gli piace quando entrano nella piscina e iniziano a giocare con lui. Ma Keith, Keith tra tutti? Davvero?  
  
Keith è quel tipo di persona che lo fa sentire piccolo così, che gli fa venire voglia di piangere per quanto è stupido, per quanto si sente piccolo al suo confronto.  
  
Ricorda che quando era alla Garrison non poteva neanche sentire il suo nome. Ricorda che tutte le volte che lo sentiva era per ricordargli che era solo perché lui se n'era andato che poteva frequentare quei corsi, che poteva avere quel posto non perché se lo meritasse, ma semplicemente perché è capitato, semplicemente perché qualcuno gli ha dato la concessione di essere lì. E Lance rimaneva la notte nella stessa posizione, sdraiato sulla schiena, con le dita intrecciare a pensare a come guadagnarsi il suo posto, a come non sentirsi così fuori posto a scuola. E adesso sta qua, in mezzo all'acqua a guardare il vuoto e a pensare a come non sentirsi fuori posto qui, nel castello.  
  
Keith non si è mosso. È rimasto seduto sul bordo della piscina, a guardare i suoi piedi immersi nell'acqua. E deve volere qualcosa. Non importa quanto Lance gli dica di andare via, lui rimane lì, con le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, in attesa di qualcosa che Lance non può dargli. Probabilmente il perdono.  
  
Lance non ha niente da perdonare a Keith. Non quando sa che lui ha ragione e che non vuole pensarci troppo. È vero che Lance è più stupido di lui. È vero che Lance è meno bravo a pilotare di lui. È vero che Lance è peggiore nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Keith non ha detto niente di sbagliato e non ha detto niente che non fosse vero. Ed è questa la cosa peggiore. Che Lance sa che ha detto la verità e che non riesce a trovare un modo per migliorarsi.  
  
Si è sempre sentito fuori posto. Non ricorda un momento della sua vita in cui non lo fosse.  
  
In mezzo alla sua famiglia, quando la mattina c'era così tanto rumore da farlo scomparire, mentre tutti facevano colazione e tutti i suoi fratelli e cugini sembravano essere bravi in qualcosa, tutti quanti loro sembravano avere qualcosa che li contraddistingueva e l'unica etichetta che aveva Lance era essere il più piccolo. Perché non era abbastanza bravo a giocare a calcio, oppure a cucinare, oppure a far ridere le persone, e tutti dicevano che non era importante e che avrebbe trovato qualcosa che gli sarebbe piaciuto prima o poi, una passione, ma Lance lo sapeva che non essere come gli altri non è una cosa che non è importante. E Lance lo sa che non avere qualcosa che lo contraddistingua voleva dire essere un pochino più in basso nella catena alimentare. E in famiglia è tutta una questione di sopravvivenza, alla fine.  
  
Lance deglutisce e guarda verso l'alto. Respira profondamente. Spera di rimanere da solo. Vuole soltanto che tutto vada al suo posto. Tornare a dimenticare questa sensazione con cui è cresciuto. Fare in modo che quest'acqua scacci via questo disagio.  
  
Ma come può l'acqua di una piscina far scorrere via qualcosa, quando lei stessa non scorre?   
  
Lance sospira ancora una volta. Quando era piccolo e Veronica lo ha portato in un piccolo ruscello, gli ha mostrato come la corrente potesse portare verso il mare qualsiasi cosa. Perché tutta quell'acqua ha sempre fatto parte di qualcosa di più grande. Sulla Terra l'acqua come liquido, era nato da una sorgente, in una montagna, bassa o alta che sia. Poi sarebbe nato questo ruscello, che sarebbe scorso fino al mare, per poi essere libera. E l'acqua, che non esiste solo come liquido, avrebbe fatto parte del ciclo dell'acqua, evaporando, formando le nuvole, precipitando di nuovo verso terra.   
  
Quando Lance si era immerso in quel ruscello -forse era solo un'impressione. Forse lo aveva pensato perché aveva appena sentito questa storia. Forse lo ha sentito perché ne aveva bisogno. Forse era solo una fantasia che di reale aveva veramente poco. Ma lo ha sentito. Ha sentito i suoi sentimenti fluire via, tutta la sua negatività, il suo dolore. Ed era piccolo, quindi non sa quanto dolore ci potesse essere, in effetti in questa sua esperienza, ma sa che, per poco, per pochissimo, si è sentito a suo agio nella sua famiglia. Si è sentito alla pari con tutti gli altri. Vedendosi come parte di qualcosa di più grande, si è sentito -meglio.  
  
Ma, a pensarci adesso, che cosa può portare via un'acqua che sta sempre lì da più di diecimila anni? Questa è la stessa acqua di quando Allura si è addormentata, questa acqua non può scorrere da nessuna parte e questa acqua non è mai stata parte del ciclo dell'acqua. Non può evaporare, non può formare nuvole, non può nemmeno precipitare sulle loro teste. È qui, intrappolata, sempre nello posto, sempre nello stesso stato. Non può portare via niente, e non può sentire niente di nuovo e buono.  
  
E forse è per questo che Lance sente di non riuscire ad andare avanti. L'acqua è come Lance. Lance è sempre stato simile all'acqua, perché entrambi si adattano, entrambi cambiano, e adesso si sente solo, imprigionato, in un certo senso, esattamente come quest'acqua, lontana da casa sua, in mezzo allo spazio, senza un modo per tornare in sé. E si deve sorbire anche Keith che muove l'acqua della piscina, dondolando i piedi.  
  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia, irritato, prima di ruotare gli occhi dietro le palpebre, aprire gli occhi e girarsi di nuovo verso Keith. “Ti ho detto che qui non ti voglio” ripete un pochino più ad alta voce, poi si morde l'interno delle guance e guarda Keith alzare leggermente gli occhi verso di lui, irrigidendo le spalle.  
  
Lance Keith non lo capisce proprio. Non lo capisce per niente. Gli ha gridato contro. È stato l'unico a chiedergli come si è sentito dopo essere stato guarito dalle ferite di battaglia. Lo guarda come se sapesse che Lance è inferiore a lui. Quando gli parla gli parla da pari. Hanno litigato. Keith non ha fatto niente di sbagliato e non ha detto niente di falso. Lo stesso Keith, però, sembra volergli chiedere scusa. E Lance non capisce.  
  
Keith si sistema sul posto e abbassa lo sguardo, mentre pianta i palmi delle mani sul bordo della piscina. Lance non vuole nuotare verso di lui, ma, in questo momento, mentre lo guarda, gli sembra essere un pochino più piccolo di quello che è normalmente, un pochino più fragile. Non si vuole intenerire. Non ha neanche motivo per farlo, non è arrabbiato con Keith, e non è nemmeno triste. E vorrebbe farglielo capire, ma adesso non vuole parlare con nessuno, non vuole prendersi cura di nessuno. Vuole solo rimanere da solo. Per una volta, che qualcuno lo ascolti, che lo lascino da solo, sarebbe davvero tanto apprezzato. E Lance distoglie lo sguardo, sentendosi un pochino in colpa. Vorrebbe davvero stare da solo, un pochino, per poco. Far passare la sua rabbia, il suo senso di inferiorità, senza far sentire male nessuno.  
  
Vuole solo stare da solo per un po'.  
  
Keith apre la bocca e sembra voler dire qualcosa. Lance ruota gli occhi e Keith rimane in silenzio. Perché lui deve sentirsi superiore anche in questo modo, anche in questo momento. Vuole chiedergli scusa di qualcosa di cui non ha la colpa. Vuole di nuovo far capire che brava persona lui sia. E Lance è davvero troppo triste, troppo preso da altre cose per stare dietro anche a lui.   
  
Si prende la testa tra le mani e chiude gli occhi. Li chiude con forza ancora una volta e mormora, con tutta la frustrazione che ha in corpo, con tutta quella rabbia che non sapeva di avere: “Ti prego, va via.” E la sua voce suona un po' troppo rotta, un po' troppo patetica.  
  
Keith si morde l'interno delle guance, guarda verso il basso, ma questa volta va via.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La libertà è prendere un respiro profondo ed essere sicuro che l'aria non finirà mai. La libertà è tornare a casa e cercare di fare qualcosa di importante, e riuscirci. La libertà deve avere a che fare con la capacità di trovare un posto nel mondo e non sentirsi inferiore a nessuno. E quindi questa volta, sulle rive del suo fiume, Lance prende un respiro e sente il suo petto così leggero e il suo corpo così sano, e la sua mente così libera, da non riuscire a desiderare niente che già non ha. E immagina che questa sia la felicità.  
  
Si toglie con calma la giacca, tirando giù la zip e poi lasciandola cadere sul prato e deve dire che ormai non lo fa più per far andare via qualcosa da lui. Lo fa solo per non dimenticare quel bambino piangente che non sapeva dove andare, che non sapeva come amare e farsi amare, che non sapeva nemmeno come amare se stesso. Lo fa per ricordarsi da dove ha iniziato, tutti i suoi sentimenti negativi che adesso ascolta con un pizzico di divertimento, mentre il rumore del fiume diventa un pochino più forte., e anche rilassante. Libertà deve avere a che fare anche con questo, il poter sentire i fiumi scorrere, anche quando non vorresti sentirli. E Lance quindi si toglie anche la maglietta, tira giù le scarpe coi piedi, butta i pantaloni di lato.  
Libertà deve aver a che fare anche con il potersi immergere nei fiumi. E essere sicuri che quella non sia la stessa acqua di tanto tempo fa. Questa deve essere la libertà, è vero. Questa deve essere anche la felicità, a pensarci bene. E a Lance piace.  
C'è Keith con lui. Keith che lo guarda e non sembra essere molto sicuro di quello che stanno facendo, solo per poi togliersi anche lui la giacca, sospirando e scuotendo la testa, come se gli stesse concedendo qualcosa, come se gli stesse dicendo che sta facendo questa cosa, ma solo perché gli vuole bene e non vuole che poi ci rimanga male se non lo fa. Anche se no. Non è così.   
  
Lance e Keith sono cresciuti molto da quando erano piccoli paladini, con problemi di ormoni, pelle grassa e alla ricerca del loro posto nel mondo. Ne hanno passate veramente tante, sono diventati grandi, fianco a fianco e poi da soli, e poi di nuovo fianco a fianco. Sono diventati quello che le persone avrebbero definito dei compagni. Fratelli in armi? Partner. E Lance ha scoperto che Keith non lo ha mai visto come un peso. Ha scoperto che tutte le volte che poteva, Keith gli si avvicinava per poterlo conoscere, che a volte inclinava la testa e aveva quello sguardo da pazzo assassino perché stava cercando di capire in che modo Lance pensasse. Che Keith lo pensava come a un mistero dell'Universo. E lui, i misteri dell'Universo, li studiava, li ammirava, in un certo senso li amava.  
  
Strana la vita.   
  
Lance mette i piedi in acqua e sente come dei pesciolini inizino a morderli e lui non può che ridere. La prima volta che era tornato a casa ed era tornato al suo fiume, ricorda quanto sorpreso fosse dal ritrovamento di quei piccoli pesciolini carnivori. Gli hanno ricordato che Veronica stessa immergeva i piedi nel fiume, per pulire i piedi da calli e pelle morta ed era una delle cose che facevano insieme. Stare tanto tempo nello spazio lo aveva provato dei ricordi di piccoli momenti della sua vita. E adesso gli sono tornati alla mente tutti quanti. E adesso che è lì da tanto tempo, che è stato tanto di quel tempo a casa da potersi anche annoiare della sua famiglia, sente i pesciolini mordere e aspetta che anche Keith entri in acqua, per vederlo sobbalzare quando un pesce lo morde.   
  
Non può non ridere. Non può scoppiare nella sua risata, guardando Keith sobbalzare. E non può non prendergli la mano, da pari, per portarlo al centro del fiume, nel posto in cui la corrente è un pochino più forte. Non può non farlo, perché sa che Keith prenderà quella sua mano e lo seguirà.  
  
Hanno dovuto lavorare davvero tanto in questo. Nella loro fiducia. Nel loro guardarsi da pari. Nel loro non buttarsi giù. Sui loro sentimenti negativi. Sui loro sentimenti positivi. Ed eppure, per qualche motivo, Keith a volte sembra essere rimasto bloccato nel suo modo da fare da adolescente, anche adesso che dovrebbero essere degli adulti, anche adesso che la guerra è finita e dovrebbe andare tutto bene, e non dovrebbe preoccuparsi così tanto di attacchi, o di rumori improvvisi, o di tante altre cose che invece li preoccupavano nella loro vita da paladini.  
  
Keith ha sempre combattuto, e adesso che ha dovuto smettere di combattere non sa che cosa fare con tutta quest'energia che gli è rimasta, non sa che cosa farci con tutti questi comportamenti appresi durante una guerra. Lance gli prende anche l'altra mano, per essere sicuro che guardi lui e non da altre parti. Lo deve inseguire con lo sguardo, con la testa, per fare in modo che Keith lo guardi, mentre si immergono nel fiume.   
  
Gli ha raccontato della prima volta che sua sorella maggiore lo ha portato a un fiume e gli ha raccontato di quanto lo faccia stare meglio, essere parte di qualcosa. Non qualcosa di grande o di piccolo, non qualcosa di più o meno importante, non qualcosa che è difficile da capire, o anche troppo semplice da apprendere. Essere. Gli ha raccontato quanto lo avesse aiutato, semplicemente essere. E poi gli ha detto che magari questa non è una tecnica che lo aiuterà, ma che può condividerla. Possono andare a vedere qualcuno, possono cercare un aiuto professionale, e possono anche ritagliare un po' di tempo loro due, per essere sicuri che Keith stia bene.  
  
Keith non è mai stato bene, in un certo senso, ma Lance non se n'è mai reso davvero conto, non ha mai visto davvero le azioni di Keith, perché era troppo preso a piangere su se stesso. Ha iniziato a fare attenzione più tardi, ma almeno qualcosa ha visto. Ha visto troppo coraggio. Così tanto da diventare qualcosa di molto simile al desiderio di morte. Ha visto tanta aggressività, così tanta da non poter essere indirizzata soltanto verso gli altri. Ha visto un Keith molto ferito. Così ferito che ha ringraziato il cielo di non averlo perso prima., mentre faceva il suo primissimo passo verso di lui, gli insegnava come giocare ai videogiochi con lui, gli chiedeva di aiutarlo a maneggiare la spada. Non lo ha perso. Questa è la cosa importante. Non lo ha perso. Non è arrivato troppo tardi.  
  
Ognuno ha la sua battaglia. E questa era quella di Keith, che però non avrebbe dovuto affrontare da solo. Non pensa che fosse giusto. Lance alla fine aveva Coran. Aveva almeno Coran. Keith doveva avere Shiro e gli è stato tolto così tante volte da non avere nessuno, alla fine. In un certo senso, Lance stesso gli aveva negato una sua amicizia, all'inizio della loro avventura.  
  
Questa che gli sta mostrando non è una soluzione. È solo un modo per ricordargli che comunque non è solo. Che c'è Lance. Che non è più un bambino che lo mette sul piedistallo e che poi prova a toglierglielo da sotto i piedi per un qualche complesso di inferiorità. Lance è suo amico. Lance vuole davvero che stia meglio e vuole davvero tanto che Keith si possa appoggiare a lui. Vuole dimostraglielo. Vuole ricordarglielo. E quindi lascia che la corrente batta sulla schiena di Keith. Gli tiene le mani con tutta la delicatezza di cui ha bisogno. Lascia che il rumore intorno a loro diventi il rumore di loro due, mentre Keith deglutisce e non riesce a chiudere gli occhi. Mentre Keith ancora un po' sobbalza quando dei pesciolini lo mordono.   
  
Deve essere difficile per Keith chiedere aiuto. E deve essere difficile per Keith parlarne. È stato difficile per Keith ricordarsi che lui e Lance ne hanno passate tante insieme, e che possono essere visti come amici. Deve essere difficile per lui essere arrivato fino a qua, e tenergli le mani in questo modo.  
  
Keith è cresciuto. Ha una cicatrice sulla faccia, sembra essere sempre più fragile e Lance non può che detestare il modo in cui lo ha trattato quando erano più piccoli, con tutte le sue battutine, con i suoi modi di fare un po' rudi, ma solo contro di lui, con il suo comportamento distante. Con il suo modo di tenerlo da parte, anche. Perché quando decidi che qualcuno è migliore di te, in un qualche modo lo innalzi così tanto da renderlo solo. E Keith, che dava così poco peso alla sua vita, che si buttava in mezzo al pericolo pensando che tanto nessuno lo stava aspettando a casa, che tanto nessuno sembrava aver bisogno di lui sul castello, aveva bisogno di un amico.   
  
Che persona orrenda che è stato. Che cattivo amico, compagno di squadra.  
  
Lo osserva adesso e il suo viso è un pochino più magro. Ha continuato a crescere. I suoi occhi sono un po' più stanchi. Continua a sobbalzare, nonostante i pesciolini lo stiano mordendo da minuti ormai. Continua a usare i suoi comportamenti appresi e forse Lance dovrebbe portarlo fuori da questo fiume, farlo asciugare e chiedergli scusa, perché sembra essere stressato, non sembra starsi togliendo nessun peso dalle spalle. Quindi sospira un sorriso e abbassa le spalle, con tutta la rilassatezza possibile. “Se vuoi possiamo uscire da qui” gli dice a bassa voce. Streinge un pochino le dita della mani di Keith, che inclina la testa, prima di scuoterla.  
  
“La volta nella piscina” gli dice piuttosto. Si deve schiarire la gola, perché la voce viene fuori un pochino roca e per la prima volta chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo. “La volta della piscina. Stavi provando a...”  
  
Lance arriccia le labbra. Non ha molto da dire in proposito. Ricorda che lui e Keith ai tempi litigavano davvero tanto e, a un certo punto della sua vita, ha iniziato a dimenticare i motivi dei loro litigi. Sa soltanto che gli faceva male. Litigare con Keith, perdere contro Keith, gli faceva più male di quanto una ferita fisica potesse fare. E quella volta, alla piscina, dopo che Keith è andato via, è scoppiato in un pianto disperato, così frustrato che non riesce a pensarci senza sentirsi un po' male lui stesso.  
  
Keith lo guarda in silenzio. Poi abbassa gli occhi. Sobbalza per colpa di un altro morso. Scuote la testa e deve volergli chiedere scusa, come quella volta alla piscina, quando probabilmente non aveva detto niente di male o sbagliato.  
  
Quindi Lance scuote la testa e sorride ancora e gli stringe di nuovo le dita e dice: “Mi sono sempre sentito un po' come l'acqua.” Che forse può sembrare che come risposta non c'entri niente, ma per lui ha così senso da non riuscire a trovare altre parole. L'acqua è cambiamento. L'acqua è movimento. Forse non c'è niente di più diverso da Lance da giovane, che, se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto un bambino piangente coccolato dalla sua famiglia. Ma Lance ha dovuto crescere. Ma Lance è diventato qualcosa di più e ha scoperto di poter avere più di una sola forma. Lance ha scoperto che... “Riesco a far scorrere tutto. Come l'acqua. Tutte le cose negative che avrebbero potuto farmi male. Tutte le cose belle che avrebbero potuto farmi male. Ogni sentimento, ogni azione. Se solo volessi. E quando voglio, posso stagnare anche io. Posso arrabbiarmi e distruggere la terra. Posso anche innamorarmi e lasciare che la terra invece cresca. Devo solo decidere io. Ma quella volta non sono sicuro di essere riuscito a farlo. Quella volta io...”  
  
Keith lo osserva. Tiene ancora la testa inclinata. E sembra stanco, ma non così tanto. Sembra più alto, ma non così tanto. Lance era più alto di Keith, quando si sono incontrati. Poi Keith è diventato più alto e ha smesso di crescere. Poi Lance lo ha raggiunto di nuovo. E adesso sono alti uguali.   
  
Keith che si stava distruggendo e distruggeva, un po' come fa il fuoco, e Lance, che stagnava, come l'acqua nel castello, adesso sono alti uguali. Stesso ardore. Stessa altezza. Stessa forza. E si tengono per mano in mezzo a un fiume.   
  
Keith fa un passo verso di lui. Poi esita. Sobbalza. Chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. Riapre gli occhi e fa un altro passo verso di lui. Lance non lascia la presa sulle sue mani, e Keith allunga il collo quel tanto che basta per poter far toccare le loro labbra. Un tocco leggero. Keith continua a non prendersi cura delle sue labbra, le ha tutte screpolate. E poi fa di nuovo un passo indietro, guardando verso il basso. “Era quello che ti volevo dire” dice poi, con la punta delle orecchie rosse e lo sguardo basso. “Quella volta. Poi volevo dirtelo altre volte. Poi...” Chiude gli occhi, sembra sentirsi in colpa, per qualche motivo. “Poi il tempo è passato. E volevo comunque dirtelo.”  
  
Lance non lascia andare le sue mani. Lo osserva, Lo legge. Lo studia. Keith ha sempre amato i misteri dell'Universo, per qualche ragione. Ha sempre voluto risolverli e già sapeva che considerava Lance un mistero. Non pensava che per lui fosse così grande, però. Lance non sa che rispondere immediatamente. Sente la mente in bianco e tutto sembra avere ancora meno senso adesso che ha questo dettaglio da mettere nei suoi ricordi.  
  
Keith deve sentire la corrente alle sue spalle. Deve ricordare le parole di Lance sul fatto che l'acqua possa far scorrere via ogni sentimento, negativo o positivo che fosse. Deve essere per questo che ha parlato adesso. “Perché, se vuoi” dice a bassa voce, con gli occhi chiusi, le chiazze rosse sul viso. “Se vuoi possiamo far fluire via anche questo.” Ed è una cosa così da Keith questa. Il dire qualcosa, lasciare però che sia l'altro a decidere che cosa fare con dei fatti.  
  
Lance sospira. Non lascia andare Keith. Sono finalmente alla pari, pensa. Adesso, in questo momento, in questo preciso istante, hanno appena raggiunto ognuno il livello dell'altro e non sa se uno dei sue si sia abbassato o l'altro si sia alzato. Non sa se uno dei due ha perso qualcosa, o l'altro ha ottenuto qualcosa, ma sorride.  
  
Chiude gli occhi Lance, e sente il rumore del fiume, sente il canto degli uccelli, sente i rumori della Terra e sente le mani di Keith tra le sue mani. E si sente felice. Quindi anche lui si sporge verso Keith, e anche lui lo bacia. Non ha senso. Adesso tutti i suoi ricordi non hanno senso, ma sta baciando Keith, e questa deve essere la libertà, questa deve essere la felicità.   
Quindi sospira sulle sue labbra, con gli occhi chiusi e gli dice: “Lasciali qui. Con me. Torna da noi quando puoi.”


End file.
